


Homeland 1 = Adoption day

by Prisca



Series: Homeland - Universe [1]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Alternate UniverseCasey and Zeke are adopting a little boy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



"Psst, Zeke," Casey whispered and tucked at his husband's arm.  
"Get up. You need to see this!"

A bit nervous Zeke followed him upstairs, to the bedrooms, not sure what he should expect. The day had been an exciting one but also very tiring. After going a long way, they had finally been able to go to the children's home and bring Jason home. Their little baby boy. When they had seen him for the first time about half a year ago, they had both known it: he was the boy they had always waited for. All they wanted was to give a good home, a happy childhood. After all he had to go through during the first months of his life he for sure deserved all the love they could give him.

They had met him several times before; at the playground, during the visiting hours, they had taken him to the zoo and Burger King. But today had been the great day; they the had stuffed his beloved teddy into his backpack together with the very few belongings of him and had placed him in the child safety seat of the Toyota; their new family van.

The little boy was still a bit shy around them; all the changings in his life had confused him, the way home took some hours. When they finally reached Herrington, he had barely had a look at the house with the big yard and the swing Zeke did hang up there, and his new, friendly room with the photos of flowers, trees and cats Casey had taken extra for him. Though he had to be hungry, he had refused to eat, had only accepted a glass of milk.

Finally, Casey had decided to bring him to bed for some rest and Zeke had dropped down onto the couch in the living room with a beer, trying to fight the slight disappointment he felt. When Casey came back to join him, he had just pulled him into his arms. They both needed no words to know what was going on in the others mind.

...

The door to Jason's room had been left ajar, and Zeke's eyes fall onto the bed under the window. The little boy's rested on some cushions; hands up over his head, the shirt pulled up so that you could see his tummy. Close behind him, Bella, their ginger cat; her paws protecting on his shoulders. As if he could feel her soft touch, Jason smiled in his sleep.

"Everything will go to be okay, Zeke," Casey whispered and grabbed his husband's hand.  
"Jason and Bella and you and me ... we are family and we will go through all the ups and downs of life together from now on."

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
